Innuendo at It's Finest
by Chappu
Summary: Rated for sexually explicitness. Tidus and Yuna plan a little alone time, but it backfires... for Rikku atleast. R&R (Yuna x Tidus)


I LOVE INNUENDO!! This is my second story ever, so please don't flame it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own FFX2 or any of it's characters, though, if you can find someone (square enix possibly?) who would sell them to me i'd pay any price. =o) WERD UP. if you're apt to get in touch with me, i'd be happy to make new friends. wretched@zarcasm.com or (smashslove - AIM)  
  
yuna x tidus, lovefic.. yeh, let me tell you how this starts.  
  
The previous four days are when Tidus and Yuna reunite. They have a pre- wedding party on the third day, and Tidus wanders out of her bed during the night, to think about the wedding, but passes out due to heat exhaustion (her covers are REALLY thick). She and Wakka look for him, and find him on the beach.  
  
(tidus pov)  
  
I woke up gently from my slumber in the sand that night. I had been wandering around the beach, alone, contemplating things, when a sick feeling washed over me, my body gave in and I passed out. Warm tears tickled my skin, I took in a deep breath and stretched out my legs..  
  
"You're awake,"  
  
She let out another soft whimper, and more tears streamed down, meeting with the others, becoming small pools on my lower stomach.  
  
"Yeah. I'm feeling better now."  
  
I wiped her eyes gently with my palm, and pressed my lips against the top of her head, her hair was soft, so smooth, I relaxed them back, and ran my right hand through it, brushing the loose grains of sand to the grass floor.  
  
"I was afraid I was going to lose you again, the way you dissapeared last night, and wound up lying there on the beach.. "  
  
"I'm sorry Yuna. I didn't mean to scare you.. I was just thinking."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her to my chest, she returned the affection by cuddling her head up to my neck.  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
Her eyes, one blue, one green I was lost in them until my own voice spoke before I could premeditate my thoughts..  
  
"About us."  
  
Her body tensed up, and I massaged her back with my forearm.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
She leaned closer to me, I could detect a smile forming under her lips..  
  
"I love you.. Yuna."  
  
The smile quickly made itself visible the moment the words departed my mouth for the second time ever. She kissed me for what seemed to last forever, then pulled away, her lips sticking to mine slightly.. a quiet giggle escaped from where they previously occupied.  
  
"And.. I was thinking about how much I love you. I was.. overwhelmed by it all, and I want you to know that... I never want us to fade.. Yuna.."  
  
"I love you too Tidus, more than anything.."  
  
She whispered this gently into my ear.. and I took her hand in mine. It was so warm and soft, untouched by work. I stood, wobbling over lighty, but she supported me by wrapping her arm around my shoulder, she took the burden of walking for me on her own legs.  
  
We reached her hut and we entered, stepping over Rikku and Paine, trying our best not to wake them. She lifted the covers and laid me on the bed, it was warm, she had been in it not too long ago before she and Wakka found me. She laid ontop of me, her body heat felt so nice, even though I had just passed out due to heat, it had cooled down in her hut, a great deal. She tossed the covers off the bed and smiled down at me. We kissed for hours, and lost track of time, her tongue moving in sync to mine, rhythmic and massaging, she tasted so nice. From that moment on I never wanted to be away from her, ever.  
  
"We better get to sleep."  
  
I whispered under my breath, almost so quietly that she could not hear it.  
  
"Yeah, you've got to regain some strength before tomorrow, I want to take you somewhere."  
  
I smiled and kissed her lips one last time, and fell asleep...  
  
************** *********************  
  
The next morning, the sun was still behind Besaid's peak, the moon glimmered over the once hot jungle that partially covered this paradise, easing the temperature to a low (for islanders) 80 degrees. Rikku was muttering something about Gippal in her sleep..  
  
"Mh, Gippal. Where are you going. Huh."  
  
"Rikku, what is it?"  
  
Yuna lifted her head up, but Rikku was still asleep. Rikku rolled over, drool slid down her cheek, lip gloss previously applied for the party was now mixed in a stream. Yuna giggled and shook Rikku a bit.  
  
"Rikku, wake up, come on, we have to plan."  
  
"Huh, oh.. hey Yunie. What plan?"  
  
Rikku sat up, less perky than usual.  
  
"Nice bedhead."  
  
Yuna fluffed up Rikku's hair with her fingers.  
  
"Anyways.. It's a surprise for him.. I'll tell you later."  
  
Rikku bounced to her feet.  
  
"Ooh, okay. Lets go!"  
  
She clapped her hand to Rikku's mouth and glanced at the other two sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Shh, you'll wake them."  
  
"Fyed.. What about Paine.. ?"  
  
She smirked at the comment.  
  
"We'll fill her in on it later."  
  
Everything was going according to plan..  
  
She stood up and took Rikku's hand.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Rikku nodded and they both left the hut.  
  
************** *********************  
  
Meanwhile back at the hut, Tidus woke up alone. He decided to go look for Yuna, maybe he had been too late?  
  
A dark figure stalked the two girls, who were planning things out in the thick island vegitation where noone could find them. It was early in the morning, really early. Yuna stopped for a minute, the moonlight sparkled off her multicolored eyes. The figure slowly moved through the trees, growing closer to it's pray, a branch cracked. Yuna pulled Rikku underneath the bushes below them.  
  
"Shh. I think someone's following us."  
  
Rikku began to whimper.  
  
"Uh oh. I don't like the feeling of this, maybe we shouldn't have come out here Yu.."  
  
Another crack, Rikku screamed and ran up the Hill. Yuna was left alone, she had nowhere to run, it came closer, and closer. Yuna held her breath, she could feel it's presence now, it was right behind her, her legs froze in place, then it pounced on her, and began to.... kiss her?!  
  
Tidus laughed, and tackled Yuna over, tickling her down. "I got you good, didn't I?"  
  
"Hey! Heheheh, you ass, stop it!"  
  
Yuna punched him in the gut.  
  
"Ow. Hey what was that for!"  
  
"You're late, but good, you did a nice job of scaring her off."  
  
"Told you I'd get us alone somehow."  
  
He stood up and played the situation to his liking.  
  
"I got lonely sitting in that bed without you."  
  
Tidus winked at her.  
  
"Mhm, and just what do you mean by lonely." She challenged him back..  
  
Tidus pulled her onto his lap and kissed her softly on her neck.  
  
"What? You want to find out?"  
  
She giggled and nodded, but remembered something of vital importance.  
  
"Mmhh, I don't think this is going to work, what if Rikku wakes everyone up? What if they all come looking for us?"  
  
Tidus laughed, "I'm sure she'll be too scared to move from the hut."  
  
She thought for a minute, Rikku couldn't get them in to too much trouble. Her train of thought was interrupted by Tidus kissing her on the lips, and rolling her ontop of him. The blood red besaid flowers underneath them made their skin oily and they rolled down deeper into the thick ivy grove down the hill. Their hands moved freely to explore every inch of eachother's body, massaging and feeling madly while they giggled and laughed. Their clothes were now gone, lost somewhere up the hill..  
  
************** *********************  
  
Rikku had previously woken Paine up from her rest and was frantically trying to get her to help look for Yuna.  
  
"Paine paine paine, wake up!"  
  
Rikku hopped up and down in a hurry, shaking Paine back and fourth.  
  
"Yunie's in trouble!"  
  
She was previously dead asleep until she realized who Rikku was prattling on about.  
  
"Where did you see her last?"  
  
"Well um.. we were down in the bushes somewhere before the beach, and were planning a surprise for Tidus, and and.. um, well.. something attacked us!"  
  
"So you ran away like a coward."  
  
Paine looked at her coldly.  
  
"WELL IT WAS DARK!"  
  
Rikku nearly *did* wake up half of besaid as Wakka stumbled into the hut.  
  
"Where, what?! What's all this about, ya? You gonna wake everyone up!"  
  
"Yunie's in trouble! Follow me!"  
  
Without much warning, Rikku ran off to the spot where she had last seen Yuna. Paine and Wakka followed closely behind.  
  
"This is where we were hiding, then some shadow monster attacked us!"  
  
The group glanced around, and were startled by soft moans coming from down the hill.  
  
************** *********************  
  
"Oooh. Oooooh!"  
  
Rikku covered her mouth with her hands nervously.  
  
"IT'S EATING YUNIE!"  
  
She screamed and shook Wakka.  
  
"WE GOTTA SAVE HER!"  
  
Another moan..  
  
"Ahhh! Mmmh!"  
  
The two lovers were spent in their own ecstacy, and had drifted into a nice sleep.  
  
Rikku jumped down the hill, in an attempt to save her cousin. She found her clothes lying in a pile, it seemed that they were drenched in blood! (besaid flower pollen mixed with water)  
  
"CRED! SHE'S IN BIG TROUBLE!"  
  
Rikku charged further down the hill, slipping over the oily flowers..  
  
Paine sat down and smiled, she was entertained.  
  
Paine laughed, "Knowing her, I'm sure she'll be the one getting the surprise."  
  
Wakka sat and looked at her awkwardly. Paine leaned in and whispered something to him.  
  
"Ohh. Ya, you'd think they'd be up to THAT by now."  
  
The two at the top of the hill burst into laughter as a scream came from at the bottom of the hill..  
  
"NOOOOOOO! (sobbing) YOU GUYS! IT GOT TIDUS AND YUNIE, IT MUST'VE EATEN THEIR CLOTHES AND KILLED THEM, BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT MOVING!!"  
  
The end. Good story, no? Unfortunately, Rikku finding them was not part of the plan. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
  
Oh and thanks ChronoFantasy1 for emailing me! My popmail is messed up due to webhosting errors and such, so I can't email anyone back. Keep writing stories everyone and I'll keep reading them! 


End file.
